Kidnap
by kaymon3
Summary: Walking into the unknown is scary enough but when Light is sent to raid a house and mysteriously disappears L is distort. Will L find light in time to save him? Only time will tell. DISCONTINUED TILL FURTHER NOTICE, I SIMPALY LOST THE WRITTEN VERSION AND WHEN I FIND IT I'LL UPLOAD IT AND THEN REWRITED IT. SORRY PEOPLE KAYMON3 OUT
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hi this is our first fan fiction I'm not sure how it's going to turn out so bear with us. It changes POV's quite quickly so to keep it simple each person's POV is a chapter

Summary:

Walking into the unknown is scary enough but when Light is sent to raid a house and mysteriously disappears L is distort. Will L find light in time to save him? Only time will tell.

Day 1.

The KIRA teams POV

"Are you sure about this L?) Light asked.

"I am about 83% sure this will work" L replied turning to Light and smiling a reassuring smile which Light returned. "After all there's only a 17% chance of this going wrong."

"Ok... See you guys later." Light said as he turned to leave. As light approached the door he suddenly froze as arms went around his waist and a head buried into his back.

"Stay safe me little Lighty-Kun." L whispered clutching onto light tightly.

"I'll try my sweet," Light replied whilst turning in L's arms to face the older detective; L looked up into Lights eyes and smiled a shy smile. Light smiled back cupped L's cheek brought it up and kissed him full on the lips. L's hands instinctively went and grabbed at Lights golden brown locks, and when Light tried to pull away L pulled him back in.

"L...I have to go...I'm gonna be...Late." Light managed to murmur between kisses. L reluctantly let go of Light and stepped back, Light reached put and rustled L's hair.

"See you later" Light said,

"That a promise?" L asked.

"Yer that's a promise" Light replied as he walked through the door it closed leaving L standing looking at the spot where Light had been. We shared a look not quite sure what to say or do.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1: L's POV 

I stood there looking at the spot where Light had been, sighing deeply it rugged over to the computers to keep track on Light's progress. I was barely aware of the other four people in the room but I couldn't care less the only thing that matters to me is Lighty-Kun. I looked over to Watari and nodded giving him the signal to start the car. My gaze travelled to the rest of the team.

"Come on if you're coming."

There was a varied mix of mumbles as a reply as they went to get the jackets.

A/N

This chapter a bit short granted but we thought it was easier doing each characters POV a chapter so people can at least understand it.

Don't you mean make it easier for you?

No I believe you were the one getting all confuzzled over a chapter you wrote.


	3. Chapter 3

DAY1: Light's POV

Shit why did L have to be so fucking seductive? I nearly had a change of heart back there, suddenly there was a crackle of noise as L's voice came through the earpiece.

"You ok?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, I'm old enough to look after myself" I replied

"I can't help it Light"

"I know"

"Light?"

"Yer?"

"Your dad keeps giving me evil looks"

I chuckled "what did you expect?"

"huh?" came the confused reply

"Me and you. He um...Well...I hadn't told him"

"O...That explains it"

"He'll cool off soon"

"well... if you say so"

20 MINS LATER

I stood outside the apartment door when I checked there were no signs of life I started picking the lock. With a click the door effortlessly opened I smiled to myself as I put my kit away. I peeped in to the room to double check it was all clear when I was positive there was no one else here I stepped in and surveyed the room. There was half empty beer bottles and cans everywhere getting my bearings I turned and walked towards the desk and started searching though the papers that littered it. Before I knew what was happening someone had me from behind the first thing I did was scream.

"What wrong Light?" came the startled reply

"Help!" was all I managed to get out before I slipped into blackness but what I did hear was the reply

"I'm coming"

A/N

God

God what?

God my fingers hurt

O whys that?

Are you a idiot der while you fucked off i started typing up this chapter you freak

Ok ok shees don't get you knickers in a twist

HOWL IM WARNING YOU STOP IT NOW OR ILL TELL DAD (Rido)

O hello Rido

Hi Em if Howl gives you anymore grief I'll come sort im out"

He He k see you later.


End file.
